The Necklace
by scottiegal2012
Summary: When a personal event rocks Stella’s world, the one no one expects is there. Timeline – about a year since All Access – Some vague Spoilers
1. Chapter 1 Happy Couple and a Shower

Title: The Necklace  
Relationships: MS Friendship – DS Romance Yes it is a Smacker Slacker story…. Catchy no?  
Disclaimer: Watch on CBS for the names of the masters who created the following. My wording, their stuff.  
Summary: When a personal event rocks Stella's world, the one no one expects is there. Timeline – about a year since All Access – Some vague Spoilers  
Rating: M – Only because I haven't finished and tend to get graphic at times… so it may be 'over-rated' … but better safe than sorry

A deep and dark bottomless pit of black. It stretched across the city skyline. It threatened to destroy anything it touched. It did not blow away. It did not drift on. Stagnant. It seemed as though it would never move away.

Detective Mac Taylor. He moved slowly. Staring at the faces. Worried. Scared.

Yes, he knew she was gone. He saw her body. He was numb with shock and his friend and co-worker followed closely on his heels.

Stella Bonasera finally worked up the nerve after about 5 blocks to grab Mac's arm and spin him toward her.

He stared her down, almost angry with her. _How could she break into his thoughts? Disturb his concentration? _Than he noticed the tears welling up in her eyes. Yes, Claire and Stella were best friends for years and she felt the pain of losing her almost as deep as he did. "Stel, I…"

She held her finger to her lips and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. "Ssh. Mac, everything will be okay. I'm here… I'll take care of everything. I promise."

His body started to shake and he slid to the cool cement sidewalk, still clinging to her. Still holding onto the slightest hope that maybe Claire had made it through. He sobbed into Stella's shoulder, barely able to catch his breath. Coughing violently from the soot and the smoke, he finally leaned back. "I need to know for sure, Stella."

She nodded, wiping her own tears. "It was. I watched the whole thing, Mac. She was there and I was there. I caught her in my arms-" Her hands were bloody and her knees bruised. Claire's bracelet was around her wrist and her wedding ring was clutched tightly in Stella's fist. "I am so sorry, Mac. So sorry-" She trailed off as she handed the jewelry to her friend and embraced him again.

Slowly, they stood. Continuing on, side-by-side this time, they headed farther away from the disaster area.

…_Thus ends September eleventh, two thousand and one._

Stella wasn't quite sure what was wrong, but something had been bothering Mac all day. She snuck around for most of the morning trying to figure out what was going on. Finally, she slipped into his office and placed her hands firmly on her hips. "What the hell, Mac?"

"No Greek?" He smirked ever so slightly as he looked her up and down. "I'm glad you're feeling better, Stella." His face slowly turned back to the pale, tired look that had greeted her when she got in.

"No Greek." She didn't move. Didn't blink.

He sighed. "I have something for you."

"For me?" She tried to hide her shock, but it showed on every feature. "What's the occasion?"

"I heard."

Stella stared at him, now knowing what he was talking about. "Mac, ummm…"

"Hey, don't mention it." He smiled slightly. "It's alright. You're my friend and I want what's best for you. He's a good guy." He slipped her a small box. It was faded and she could tell it was old. "Give it to your daughter."

Stella looked up just in time to see a wide grin spread across his face. She returned her gaze to the small box that now nestled her palm. She slid the lid off to see Claire's necklace. The one pulled off of her body.

"Mac…" She breathed, barely able to contain the emotions that were flowing through her. Her hands shook slightly as she pulled it out and held it up at eye level. "I didn't know you kept it." She opened up the locket piece to see two pictures. One of Mac. And one of herself and Claire, arms around each other in fits of laughter. The tears flowed and she crossed one arm gently over her stomach. She closed her eyes and felt Mac's arms entwine themselves around her.

"Hey. I wouldn't ever throw it out. Show me that smile again?" It was more a request than a statement and she tried her best.

"Take care of that baby."

"Mac!" She laughed softly through the now drying tears. "You act like I'm going away forever. It's just maternity leave."

"Yeah, well… you never know anymore what a new mother may be capable of thinking up." He hugged her again and led her out of the office and into the bright sunshine.

Stella paced nervously in circles. She knew that Lindsay was up to something mischievous, but she couldn't tell what. She had begged her not to throw a baby shower and Lindsay finally consented, but she knew that country girl. She may not be a liar, but she was good at slipping through cracks whenever a deal was made. She could get around it, no problem. Except, Stella wasn't just being modest. The last thing she needed was a baby shower. Especially since she nearly miscarried and wound up on bed rest for most of her 9 months. She only had three weeks to go and she fingered the necklace Mac had given her well over five months back.

He had been somewhat crushed by her new relationship, although he almost expected it. The younger man would be good for her… especially since getting her pregnant. But she knew it hurt him. They had come so close so many times. All he had to have done was touch her. A light brush against her hand or a soft smile during the right song and she would have been his. And she would have enjoyed it very much.

Don came out from the lab and motioned her in. "Okay, so, Monroe went ahead and decided to get a couple of people together in honor of you and the baby, but she's not calling it a baby shower. She's calling it a 'baby's coming party'." He grinned as he took his fiancé's arm and gently eased her into his embrace. "You look amazing pregnant, you know that?"

"You tell me all the time… "Don_nie_." She emphasized the added bit and watched him cringe.

She stepped through the lab doors where they all gathered.

Before anyone spoke, Lindsay stepped forward. "Flack said you've decided on a name."

Stella inhaled deeply before sighing. "I suppose we'll have to share that with you. Jordan Anne Flack."

"A girl!" Chad all but squealed from atop of one of the tables.

She smiled up at him and than made eye contact with every one of her friends. All but Mac. She looked up at Don and he shrugged.

"I'll go and find him." He whispered into her ear before disappearing through the doors.

It wasn't until nearly everyone had gone home and Stella was half passed out in a small lounge when Don and Mac came through the door. Lindsay and Danny left quickly, knowing Stella was upset he hadn't been there earlier.

She looked up at him from her reclined position on the couch as Don gracefully slipped out. "Mac… Are you doing alright?"

"I'm doing fine. Why?"

Now she was angry, because he didn't have an excuse. "Mac, you're slipping. And it's my fault isn't it?"

"Slipping?"

"Don't play me for an idiot. You were doing well… with Claire and all…"

"Yeah." He interrupted. Sitting down next to her, he placed a hand on her large stomach. "Stel, I feel like I missed my chance with you. Well, like I had an opportunity to … love you… and I blew it."

"No… you didn't 'blow it'." Her face softened and she put her hand on his. "Timing was bad. You chose to finish the investigation while Don was with me at the hospital, which I appreciate. You cleared me and helped me get through what happened. But meanwhile, Don and I… we grew close. And I got pregnant, leaving us with almost no options. Live for the moment, right? Let every day count for something? I had to do what was right. Right by Don… right by Jordan."

"Jordan? Stella, it's beautiful." The compliment caught her off guard and all she could do was smile. He squeezed her arm. "I may have missed my chance to be with you, but I intend to remain your best friend, second to Don, of course."

She nodded before kissing him on the cheek. "I best get going. I'm not supposed to be up and about until the baby's born anyways."

"Chance of losing her still that high?"

She hadn't expected him to ask her so bluntly and she simply nodded. "I was in the emergency room again last week. Don and I decided to keep it from everyone this time."

"What happened, Stel?"

"Thought my water broke. By the time we made it to the hospital, it turned to blood. They stopped the labor and all and told us the baby would be fine. Scared me though, you know?"

He knew. He knew she was scared and hurting. It was only weeks after Frankie's death she and Don had gotten pregnant. That in itself had hurt her. Than nearly losing the baby as many times as she had… It was painful to watch the fear grow inside her just as fast as the child was growing.

She winced slightly as she stood. "Still not good at the whole walking thing anyways." Mac hugged her gently as he walked her out to find Don and the young-uns.


	2. Chapter 2 Love and Family

Chapter Two... This is as Far as I've gotten. Mypre-reader

((((my lovely often times strange and exasperating sister who've I've roped into watching with me and is now an avid Danny fan... not to mention likes to watch CSI NY ;) )))

hasn't been online in a bit and she always reads my stories before they go online. So next chapter will be not too far down the road, but no quite ready for you all yet. Let me know how you all are enjoying it (or not) thus far as this is my very first CSI Fic, though I write often, so fanfic is not altogether new to me.

Enjoy it!

Don was quiet as he drove them back to her place. She had been more comfortable climbing the three floors to her apartment rather than the nine to his, so they'd been staying there since their last emergency room visit.

He parked the car and killed the engine. Turning toward her, he saw her beautiful eyes already glued to him.

No words were needed. He leaned into her kiss and held her against him for a long time. Finally, he got out and opened her door. Scooping her into his arms he shut the door with his thigh and carried her up the stairs.

Once safe in her dark apartment, he began to kiss her again, passionately and fiercely. He laid her down on top of her thick quilts and held her hands tightly as he protectively knelt above her, staring into her eyes. He slipped his hands under her, strategically placing one near her neck and one just below the lowest part of her back. "I _love_ you." He breathed as he nuzzled his forehead against her wet cheek. He looked at her again. This time he saw tears. "Hurt…?" He was afraid what the answer could be.

"No, Don. I'm fine… I just … I love you too. Very much and I couldn't do this with anyone but you. I mean that."

Don replied with a silent kiss on her neck as he slid her up the bed to her overstuffed pillows. He helped her change into a nightshirt that came nearly to the knee, but not quite. It was really one of his old tees she had claimed from back the night she ran to him.

She remembered it vividly.

First she had gone to a hotel. The blood in the bathtub had put her over the edge and she missed that man no matter how he had hurt her. He had loved her like no other man before. He hadn't any parents himself, so they had connected well, her being orphaned her entire life. But he hurt her nonetheless.

_There were no vacant rooms and Don's place was tantalizingly close. Yes, Don would be more than willing to help her. As the taxi took off, she realized her bag was inside of it. Starting to cry and ready to turn around, she had felt his arms. Don's arms. "Don?" She had looked at him for help as rain began to soak them both. He brought her inside and helped her change into that faded gray shirt. Too big… but the memory made her smile._

Since than she had kept it, refusing to return it to its owner.

He pushed her back slowly and knelt with a knee on either side of her. He kissed her again. "You know, Stel… I'm going to make sure you and Jordan are always safe."

She smiled and inhaled sharply as he pressed himself against her. Making love in the most gentle way she'd ever felt. He was conscious of their baby, growing and moving and he caressed her stomach. She breathed in and held it as she gripped his shoulders. "…Don?" Panting, she held tighter, wrapping her arms around his neck and closing her eyes.

He moved her to his side ever so slowly so he wouldn't cause her any pain. Stopping for a moment, but remaining entangled in her arms and legs, he gazed at her beautiful features. Her eyes danced and sparkled in the city lights and her smile was amazing. His breath caught in his throat as his lips touched hers ever so slightly, teasing her.

"You're mean." She managed as she worked to catch her own breath before letting her lips attack his.

He laughed before moving backwards away from her. "That's it, you're cut off." He teased. Than his smile faded and he grew serious. "Not too much, Stella. You have a hard time just walking right now. I don't want to cause any extra stress."

"You won't." Her eyes pleaded for him to come back to her. She wasn't finished with him and she wanted him to know it. She played with the strands of hair that blew across his ears. "Please. Just a little longer, Don, and I promise I'll rest long and hard after that."

He shrugged and smiled softly. "I suppose I can't say no."

This time she came at him. Gently pressing her hands into his back and dragging him toward her. "I don't deserve you. You know that right?" She smiled at him.

"No… I'm just too damn good for you." His cocky grin reminded her of the man from before her attack. Yeah… he was the same Don Flack, but before that he was carefree and innocent. Now he had a daughter to protect and a wife… well, almost wife… to love and cherish. That would drive some men nuts, but Don… he just took it very seriously, and that was what she wanted.

"Damn, you are!" She gasped as he took control again… all but begging him to never stop. "Don… God…" She inhaled again. "No… you have to stop now." She pushed him away as she sat up quickly.

It alarmed Don how fast her face paled as she cradled her stomach. She began to sob, unable to control herself as the pain shot through her body. She was distantly aware of Don turning a light on and forcing her to lay back down. He cursed something she didn't quite hear and he made a phone call. She was still unaware of what was going on as she felt her whole body slipping into some sort of sleep. She fought it… knew it couldn't have been good.

She woke up still in her bed, this time turned onto her side. Don tightly held her hands and two paramedics were talking to him and nodding.

"Don?" She didn't feel the baby and dread filled her.

"Everything's fine." He smiled softly. "The baby didn't like all too much what I just did to you. But you're both fine. Just a bit of a scare."

"Why did it hurt so much?" She asked, more to the EMT's than to Don.

The female present spoke up. "Ma'am, thing is… when your water broke last week, you lost the only part of a woman's body that separates the baby from the world. So, your little one was alarmed by the new … umm…"

Don laughed at her sudden discomfort and waved her off. "S'okay… we get it… we were there."

The woman blushed slightly as she gathered her things up. "No more though, okay Ma'am? Not until after the baby."

Stella nodded as she curled up against Don, watching the two paramedics leave. When the door shut, she looked up to see her man staring down at her. "I'm still scared."

"Me too."

"Come on Stella. Baby, breathe." Don was holding his new wife from behind. They had gotten married quickly the day before and now she was in active labor. "The ambulance will make it, Stel… hang on."

Stella breathed in sharply as a wave of nausea and pain swept through her body again. She gripped his knees as she flung herself backward hard onto his chest. She was sweating as if she had just finished making love to him, but this time it was pain rather than bliss that shook her body. "Damn-it, Don… I can't… I can't do this." She wiped her tears away before grabbing his knee again. She dug her nails deep in and bit on her lip.

"Stella…?" Don didn't know what to say. The doctors had told them best-case scenario she'd wind up having an emergency c-section. Worst case… well, worst was neither would make it out alive. So what would happen if she delivered at home, without the technology and medication to keep her alive? "Baby. I love you, I'm here." What else was there? Nothing… he was there and he loved her. That simple.

Stella felt another sharp pain, this time it was bearing down from inside of her. That's it, she knew she had to push. And she did. Hard. A couple of beats and she had thrown herself back against Don. Deep breath, push… one, two, three. She couldn't. She lost mental count and broke down in another wave of tears and pain.

Don just held her. Held her hands, squeezed his knees against her thighs… letting her know he was there.

She gripped them again as she looked up at him. She had slid down through the last few contractions and she was now nearly lying flat on the bed. The contractions slowed a bit and the urge to push subsided. She breathed a little easier, knowing it wasn't going to last.

Don could see the baby's head between her partially covered legs. It was just barely there, but he could see it. He released her hands and reached past her bulging stomach to touch the hair that peeked out.

Stella caught her breath as he did so and bore down again, pushing with everything in her. The baby didn't move. Not one bit. She did it again… and again. Again. Still no progress. She looked helplessly up at her silent husband who was counting slowly to himself.

Don was trying to judge whether the sirens they'd been hearing had gotten any louder. No. Damn Manhattan construction. They were worried about fixing a pothole while he was losing his wife. "Stella. We have to deliver this baby now. They're not going to make it." He slid out from beneath her and repositioned her against the headboard. "Alright baby, take your knees, that's it and push… one… two… three… good, Stella… honey… six… seven… eight… no, keep pushing… there you go. Deep breath." They repeated this twice as he slid his fingers around the baby's head, searching for a grip. He found it and eased the head nearly out. "One more Stella. Ready?"

She whimpered softly and nodded, not seeing his face pale.

The baby was a pure sky blue and he was trying not to show the panic he was feeling. "Push, darling… one two…" his count trailed off. She wasn't listening anyways as she pushed the head the rest of the way out. She released the grip on her legs as she flung herself onto her side, shaking with uncontrolled fear and pain.

He held tight to her waist, determined to save their Jordan. No cord… so what was wrong. There was a heart rate but no oxygen was getting into the baby's body. He stood and pulled Stella from the bed. Leaning her upper body against it. She gripped the blankets and writhed back and forth, gasping and sobbing as he spread her legs apart again, causing even more pain to his beloved wife. He pressed his palm into her back and supported the baby's head with his other. "Hard, Stella. Everything you've got left, Babe."

Stella complied as she bit down on her blankets, pushing with her very soul. She knew Jordan was losing the fight and if that baby died inside of her, she would as well. And she would bet on that.

"Push, push - thata girl!" Don exclaimed.

Stella instinctively sat back on her legs as the baby emerged fully from her body. She didn't cry. Neither of them moved. Stella refused to look.

Don started infant CPR, determined to save the life that had stressed them both out so much over the past couple of months. Than, it happened. Jordan Ann Flack started to cry… and not just little sobs, but screams.

Slowly Stella's sweat-soaked, tear-stained face turned to look at the man behind her. The father of her baby. Her husband, soul mate, and the man who just saved her life and their baby's life. Any wrong move and they both would have been dead. But she was kneeling there, surrounded in pools of her own blood. It was a wonder she hadn't passed out. Was this a dream? Was she dead? No… She felt him press his body against her as he slipped their child safely into her arms to suck on her breast.

Don was sobbing now. He nearly lost them, but they were both safe. He scooped his family up and laid them down softly, gently curling up next to them. "Stella… I lo-" His words caught in his throat as the tears choked him.

She replied with a gentle, sticky kiss as they both gazed at Jordan. Beautiful Jordan Ann.

Keep me motivated and review it... please? ;)


	3. Chapter 3 Emergency Sitters

Danny Messer stood quietly at the far end of the maternity ward. He was peering though a sheet of glass, observing baby Flack closely. The baby was only a day off the due date, but still she looked smaller than normal.

"Can I help you sir?" A nurse was standing near him and he caught her glance nervously at the lump his gun made under his jacket. He moved it slowly, revealing his badge with it causing the nurse to relax visibly.

"Actually, yeah. I wanna hold that little one." He pointed at Jordan who had been intently staring at the lights the entire time.

The nurse nodded, hesitating.

Danny giggled. "Hey, I work with her mamma… and you can hold my piece while I'm in there if it makes you feel better."

The nurse quickly checked a sheet of paper that contained the names of all permitted visitors. "Messer?"

"Danny, yes." He grinned, knowing Stella wouldn't have forgotten to leave him permission to hold her.

"Come with me, and you can get scrubbed in."

Danny followed the nurse with an eager bounce in his step. Stella was much like an older sister to him although he wasn't sure how it had become as such. Sometime after his shootout in the subway perhaps. He'd been accused of killing another officer. That was in his past, but Stella seemed to look out for him since than.

It wasn't long before he was smelling like he had been sterilized and wearing rubber everything. He sat in a over-sized rocking chair and waiting patiently for the nurse. She placed Jordan carefully in his waiting arms and he immediately sunk down in the chair, easing the infant nearer to his chest and shoulders. The warmth of her breath against his chin made him smile. Yeah, he was jealous of Flack now. He'd always wanted to be a father, but he'd settle for Uncle Danny… for now.

He had surrendered his weapon willingly and was content to just listen to the soft gentle sounds in the nursery. Danny was used to the city, the loud sounds, and violence, but a baby… that changed everything.

He glanced up to the window and saw Stella and Don standing there smiling at him. He grinned wide before returning his attention to Jordan, who had tried to put her fist into her eye before falling asleep, mouth slightly open.

"Hey, Danny, we need a favor." Don's voice whispered from beside him.

Danny hadn't seen them come in. Almost scared him. "Sure, what's up?"

"Can we talk…?" Don hesitated, but didn't continue.

Danny nodded and stood slowly, letting Stella ease herself into the rocking chair. He put Jordan into her arms and whispered his thanks before following Don out.

"What's up, Flack?" He asked as they got out into the hall.

Don took a deep breath. "Danny, Stella's been bleeding… internally… since yesterday. I guess they thought it would stop, but it hasn't and she needs surgery immediately. I don't want to leave her side during this… She's scared to death she won't make it through."

Danny gasped. "God, Don… what can I do to help?"

"If she… she'll be here two weeks or so, and won't be able to take care of the baby. Jordan could be released today, but I don't want to go. We were wondering if you wouldn't mind… If you could take her to our place and stay until Stel's well enough to be released. I'd come by everyday…" He trailed off as he felt tears in his eyes.

Danny nodded. "Yeah… absolutely. Don't even worry about it. Maybe even Linds and I and we can work the opposite shifts or something. I know she's good with babies." He placed his hand on Don's arm. "Just take care of you wife, Don."

Don fumbled around with his keys as the mist in his eyes made it harder to see. "This one." He pulled the apartment key off and placed it softly in Danny's palm. "Just… bring clothes or something. There's plenty of food in the fridge and you and Lindsay can make yourselves totally at home. Okay?" He put emphasis on the word 'totally' as he dried his eyes on his sleeves.

"I'll run back to my place now. After I get arranged I'll come back for Jordan. I'll call you on my way back."

Don nodded again as he calmed down. "I'll call Mac and ask him to work yours and Lindsay's schedules. Thanks a million, Danny. This takes so much off my mind."

"Don't mention it." Danny let his grin expand. "Hey, gives me a chance to play house."

Don laughed a little as he squeezed Danny's shoulder and retreated to Stella's room.

Stella was curled up in a small chair near the window. A beautiful view of Battery Park and the Statue of Liberty with the bay expanding behind it made the view picture perfect. As Don got closer, he saw that Stella had fallen asleep, tears still evident on her cheeks. He gathered her into his arms and held her, aware he had woke her up.

"Stella… Danny and Lindsay are going to take the baby home. They'll take good care of her."

Stella's head rubbed against her chest and he figured she was nodding. "I know they will. Thank them for me?" She looked up. "I just-"

"-Don't want to be alone." He finished for her. "And I don't want to leave your side."

"I'm scared, Don."

He looked down at her and saw her eyes squeezed tightly shut.

"I don't know how I got these cuts on my fingers, Don" He stared at her as he released her hands. Tiny scrapes. Shaking hands. Bruised and battered. Stella's face was flushed with fear as she sat curled up on a hospital bed.

Don shivered at the thought of how identical this situation was to the last. That was the reason they were together after all. Would this be how their relationship ends too? He shook it off as he picked Stella up and returned her to the bed just in time for the nurses to come in.

"We need to prep her for surgery, Mr. Flack." The older nurse spoke softly.

Don watched Stella's lip begin to tremble slightly. The terror inside her was building. Detective Bonasera was not the type to fear death, but she just got what she's wanted since she was a little girl. She had a family. A child to raise and a husband. What would they do without her. She held her arms out to Don, looking like a toddler who pinched her finger. She didn't say anything, just looked at him.

He held her as the nurses hooked her up to several I.V. tubes.

"Don't go." She begged.

"I will be right outside. If anything happens I'll be at your side in a heartbeat. I love you, Stel."

She smiled softly as she kissed him. "Promise me, if anything happens Jordan will grow up happy with a family."

"I promise." He began to cry and turned so she wouldn't see as they brought her out of the room.

He stood there listening to the sounds of the maternity ward. Jordan would grow up with a family… and Stella would be part of that family. If she wasn't, he didn't think he could handle living anymore.

He went to the OR Waiting Room and sat in the chair closest to the door. Placing his head firmly in his hands he knew it was going to be a long night.


	4. Chapter 4 Playing House

Detective Mac Taylor had given both Lindsay and Danny the first two days off before setting them on a rotating schedule so that they would have the chance to associate themselves with feeding schedules and the stresses of new parenting. He thought it was amusing that two people in his department that had so much sexual tension built up between them were going to be staying together with a newborn baby in the place. The beautiful part was they couldn't do anything with that tension. That baby would need near 24 hour attention.

Danny carried little Jordan into Stella and Don's apartment and Lindsay turned the lights on and locked the door. "Welcome home, little one." Danny whispered.

Jordan had been quiet the whole ride home, but now she looked ready and alert. Her fists balled up and her mouth opened, letting out the tiniest little scream Danny had ever heard. His head shot up and he looked over at Lindsay.

"Check her diaper, feed her." Lindsay mock coached. She received a dirty look from the man in front of her. "Well, I'm in desperate need of food myself. I'll make us something if you figure out what she needs."

Food brightened Danny's face and he immediately agreed. "Deal."

It took Danny nearly 45 minutes to calm the baby down and when he finally did, she looked up at him with her content blue eyes. She may have had Stella's nose and mouth, but her eyes belonged to her dad. 110 Don Flack's eyes. Danny laughed at himself for noticing that. _Geez, maybe I'm gay."_ He laughed again, this time louder, making Jordan jump. But she remained quiet and content in his arms.

"Hey, Montana! Tell me Flack and Bonasera have a crib!"

She peeked in and nodded. "Yeah, think that's what Chad got 'em. Check the bedroom."

He nodded and wandered off while cooing to the baby. Flicking the light on, he grinned. Yeah, it was from Chad. The geek had set up a mobile on top of the small crib that had everything from puppies and ducks to computer chips and space ships. No doubt Stella had planted a huge wet kiss on the little guy's cheek for that one.

"Hey, Montana! Tell me Flack and Bonasera have a changing table!"

She walked in and half threatened to smack him until she saw that he hadn't quite layed Jordan down. She waited patiently and when the baby was safely in her crib with her hand-knit blanket on top of her small body… WHACK!

"Hey!"

"Ssh! Stop yelling. She was born yesterday, Danny Messer."

He clamped his hand over his mouth and nodded. "I'll remember that."

"Yes. It's called a plastic sheet on the floor." She stomped back off to the kitchen leaving Danny to rub his head.

"Gross." He mumbled. As he played with the mobile above Jordan his thoughts wandered to Stella. She had looked scared. In the nursery, when she had sat down, she was shaking and hesitated before taking the baby. He had never ever seen fear in that woman's eyes. Not even after the incident with Frankie. Yeah, he hurt her and he was sure she was scared. But she was definitely good at hiding it. He silently prayed she be okay as he switched the baby monitor on and tested it.

"Testing… Messer to Monroe."

"Monroe here." She giggled peeking back in. "Yeah, Danny, it works. I tried it while you were picking her up."

"Cool stuff." He smiled and switched the ceiling light off. Leaving a tiny desk lamp on, he slipped out.

The pair sat on the couch eating whatever it was that she had cooked up. He couldn't figure it out, but it was good. Something country he assumed.

"It's called 'chicken and vegetables'." She laughed at his questioning look.

"Doesn't look like chicken." He stared at the drumstick in his hand.

"That's cause it's not breaded, doesn't taste like take-out, and isn't coated in ketchup."

Danny glared at her. "Ketchup is damn good for the heart and kidneys."

"What?" Lindsay looked at him surprised.

"Kidding, Montana… kidding."

They both passed out, Danny clutching the baby monitor volume way up and Lindsay holding the remote and a chicken drumstick.

A few hours passed before soft crying made them both jump. Danny raced into the bedroom and scooped the sweaty baby out of her crib. He gotta a quick whiff of what had awaken her and he passed her over to Lindsay.

Lindsay stared at him than giggled. "Not a diaper person?"

"Not sure how." He admitted.

She smiled mischievously. "Well, you best watch closely, cause I'm not coming back from the lab at 3:30 in the afternoon to change her cause you forgot."

He nodded dutifully. "Yes ma'am."

She laid Jordan down and proceeded to change her into a clean diaper and fresh onesie. "There you are, precious." She whispered as she kissed her on the forehead."

Jordan whimpered softly as her lip curled up and she began to cry again. "Aww baby, are you hungry too?"

"Me." Danny snatched her from Lindsay's arms, making her giggle. He brought her into the kitchen as he prepped the microwave for the pre-made bottle of baby formula, all the while rocking Jordan to calm her down.

He handed the bottle to Lindsay and Lindsay sucked the top slightly. "It's good. Well, not good… but cool. It's actually kinda gross." She stuck her tongue out as she handed it back to a hysterical Danny.

After Jordan had burped her way through most of the bottle, she still cried.

Lindsay picked the phone up and dialed for the lab.

"Taylor."

"Hey, Mac? It's Lindsay. Okay… we changed Jordan, fed her… she's clean and dry. No fever… but she's"

"I hear her…" Mac interrupted. "She's used to her mother's voice."

"Damn." Danny announced. "I should have known that. My cousin's kid went through the same thing." He explained to Lindsay the theory, as Mac remained quiet on the other end.

"Must have me on speaker phone." Mac announced after Danny had finished. "Basically, she wants her mother. I'm sure she much would have rather nursed than been hand fed by the two of you."

"Touché." Danny mumbled. "Well, so long as you think she's okay."

"She's fine." Mac laughed as he hung up.

Lindsay smiled. "So, Uncle Danny… rock her back to sleep." She sprawled out on the couch as Danny proceeded to pace around, humming and rocking Jordan."


	5. Chapter 5 Hang on Stella

Don tapped his hands in a soft rhythm on his knee. Nothing could have pulled him from his thoughts short of a doctor or a nurse coming to him with an update. He stared straight down at a crooked piece of tile as his mind wandered back to the day he woke up in the same hospital just after the bombings.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Don figured he was still alive as he counted the beats from the heart monitor. Beep. Beep. Beep. Someone was holding his hand.

"_Squeeze my hand, Don. If you can hear me, just squeeze." Mac's voice._

_What a friend. _

_Suddenly it all came back to him. An explosion. Mac reaching into his bleeding and battered chest doing some emergency medical _thing,_ no doubt. Damn, it had burned. They knew it was a bomb, so why didn't they wait. Everyone was out. Ahh, it was all a blur anyway._

"_Mac?" He mumbled._

"_I'm here… Don, so is Stella." _

_He opened his eyes and spotted Mac leaning over him. Than Stella came in and kissed him on the cheek, telling him everything would be all right._

Everything would be all right. Yes, his wife would pull through and yes he would make love to her again, and yes they would raise their precious, amazingly beautiful daughter together.

He chuckled to himself as he pictured bouncing a toddler on his knee and later fighting her over a boyfriend he found in his closet. Laughing harder he heard a voice.

"Flack?" Mac was standing in front of him. Blocking that piece of tile. Why hadn't he noticed?

"Hello, Mac." He allowed a smile. "I was just thinking about my little girl."

"Yeah… she's doing fine. Misses her mother though. Lindsay called a bit ago."

Don perked up a bit. "Nothing on Stella. She's been in there a good 6 hours. I'm getting extremely paranoid."

Mac nodded. He sat next to Don and just watched him. "I'd like to tell you everything will be fine. I'd like to tell you I know how you feel. But I can't do either. I've never sat waiting for Claire to come through something like this. I don't know what's going on."

Don shrugged. "Yeah… no one's told me anything. I'm really worried. What would I do if I lost her?"

Mac didn't speak.

Suddenly a doctor came out of the double doors across the hall. He spotted Don and headed straight for him.

Don's whole body stiffened and he stood slowly.

"She's going to be just fine, Detective!" The doctor had a huge smile spread across his face despite the sweat soaked head and the bloody scrubs.

Don's breath caught in his throat as he shook his hand. "When can I see her?"

"Give us another twenty minutes to close her up and she'll be brought back to her room. She'll be out two or three days, but you can be with her throughout that." He retreated back to the Operating Room.

Mac hugged Don and smiled. "Well, I suppose I'll get back to work. I've worked out Danny and Lindsay's schedule; so don't even think about that. And they're taking lots of pictures for the two of you." He left quietly and Don let out a sigh of relief.

He slipped into Stella's room where he pressed his hands against the window. The sun was coming up, shedding a beautiful light across the bay. His eyes wandered over to the empty gap in the skyline. Mac may not have been able to tell Don he knew what he was going through. However, he did lose Claire and that was ten thousand times harder to deal with.

Mac and Stella walked into the station, both coated in black soot, both teary eyed. Officer Don Flack stood up in silent shock before rushing to them. "You're all right!" He exclaimed.

"_Flack…" Mac stumbled into his friends arms. "I lost Claire."_

_Silence filled the station as Mac began to cry._

The monitor's hooked to Stella's limp body beeped and whirred in regular patterns, giving Don an odd sense of comfort. He'd not moved from that spot since the day before, when they had brought his wife back to him.

Her eyes opened slowly. Damn she hated hospitals. "I'm sick of this place." She croaked with a slight smile.

Don looked up. "Hey, baby." His eyes danced with the pleasure he felt seeing her alive. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I lived through the scariest nine months of my life." She reached weakly to him, her hand falling short.

Half a breath later, he had her cradled carefully in his arms. "Oh, Stella!" The tears fell from his eyes onto her already damp hair. He kissed her tenderly.

She softly moaned, content to be in his arms.

"I thought I was going to lose you… and I didn't know what I was going to do… I didn't know how I was going to take care of Jordan and work-"

She reached up and placed a finger on his lips, silencing him. "I love you"

He smiled. "I love you too, Stella Flack."

She grinned, finally feeling like she belonged somewhere, was needed by someone. Feeling a little less like Little Orphan Stella and more like a mother and a wife.


	6. Chapter 6 Happy Homecoming

Lindsay was stumbling around in the dark, attempting to locate the lights. Three weeks at Don and Stella's place and she hadn't yet mastered it yet. Danny had left a while ago, while she was still sleeping. Fortunately for her, she had been just barely awake and had remembered feeling his soft lips brush against her cheek. Than he had whispered, "Good night, Linds, sweet dreams."

She could hear the baby whimpering quietly from her crib, but Lindsay still hadn't succeeded in finding the light. Instead she stubbed her toe on the coffee table, tripped over a bag of diapers and slammed her head into the kitchen table. She could feel blood trickling down her forehead and she growled as she got to her feet again.

She felt her way back to the bedroom where she located the crib. She scooped the baby out and curled up with her on the bed. "Ssh." She crooned. "Jordan… Mamma's going to be home today. She's going to hold you and feed you." Lindsay yawned as she talked to the baby.

Jordan's fists balled up tighter as her eyes began to drift shut.

"Mamma's… coming…" Lindsay fell into a peaceful sleep, the warmth of Jordan Ann curled up against her.

Stella's eyes opened to reveal the most beautiful man in the world flopped on the chair by the window. His arms hung over the sides and his hair was sticking straight up on one side only. His head was back, mouth wide open and he was snoring slightly. Yes, that was her man.

She struggled to sit up before swinging her legs over the side. Days of not being allowed to move in the Intensive Care Unit had taken their toll on her. All she wanted was to see Jordan and to hold her. And she also simply wanted to be home, safe and sound in her own bed, in her husband's arms.

She winced with each step as she made her way to the small closet that her bag had been placed in. She opened it up and dug out a pair of pants and a tee. Yeah, that would do it. She'd be ready and waiting to get out of there.

After changing, she made her way back to the edge of the bed. She perched on it and watched patiently as Don finally started to come to.

"Long night, Darling?" She grinned as he fought to get his bearings.

Don finally realized where he was and who was speaking. "Stella..? Stella!" He smiled as he knelt in front of the bed. "Stel…"

She nodded, placing her hand over his mouth. "Check me out of here, Don." She held her arms out to him.

He stood, picking her up as he did. "Let's go home, baby."

Jane Parson, Sheldon Hawkes, Mac, and a couple of the techs from the lab all showed up around noon at the Flack residence where Danny and Lindsay were decorating for the big homecoming and the official baby shower. The two had decorated the apartment entirely including setting up all "some assembly required" items.

Jane gasped when she saw the baby asleep in a swing that Danny had picked up. "She looks just like them!" The swing wasn't moving, so Jane had easy access to Jordan's fingers and toes.

As they all talked over the baby, Mac held his hands up. "I want everyone to remember that even though this is your first time seeing the baby, Stella and Don have only had one chance to see her and barely the opportunity to hold her."

Everyone nodded their understanding as they continued to talk and finish up the last minute preparations.

It wasn't long before they heard a key in the door and everyone took a seat somewhere, quietly waiting.

Don peeked his head around the door and smiled. "I knew it." He shouted. Laughing he pushed the door open all the way and escorted his wife in.

Everyone present hugged Don and Stella as they came through the door.

Danny, however, slipped away from them, approaching the sleeping princess. With care, and tenderness, he picked her up and slid his arms protectively around her. He had promised Don and Stella he would take care of her. The way he saw it, it was his duty to bring her to her mother's arms.

He walked over to the group, which parted graciously for him. He made eye contact with Stella and a big grin spread across his face. His glasses were fogged from holding the baby too close to his face and his hair was frazzled from the errands that Lindsay had him running all that morning after work.

Stella returned the smile as he reached her and placed her child into her arms ceremoniously. The smile faded as he studied the child and kissed her on her cheek. "I think I had far too much fun." He whispered with a chuckle into Stella's ear.

She giggled as Don took her arm.

"Let us par-tay!" He grinned as Danny assisted him in getting Stella to a comfortable chair where she could easily talk to everyone.

The day wore slowly on as everyone congratulated Don and Stella on the baby's birth. Lindsay threatened Stella, telling her she had better be back to work soon or she'd be feeling like the only girl there. At that comment, Jane growled, than laughed, unable to hold it back with Lindsay's apologetic stuttering.

Gradually, all present left, all except Mac and Danny. Stella leaned toward the couch, passing Jordan to an eager Mac. He grabbed a couch pillow and leaned casually with her safely cradled in her arms.

Stella slowly turned her attention from Mac and her precious daughter to where Danny and Don were talking. They were leaning against the kitchen counter, their backs toward the living room. She stood and eased her way across the room where she draped her arms over their shoulders.

"Hey, boys."

The both turned and smiled at her.

"Danny," She began. "I just wanted to thank you for taking care of her. You, and Lindsay too. Knowing you had her helped me relax more after my surgery. I knew she'd be safe." Stella put her other arm around him and hugged him. "Thank you so much, Danny."

He grinned. "My pleasure, Stel, I had a blast. Now I need to get me a girl and have my own baby."

Don laughed uncontrollably, causing them to look at him, Mac included.

"What the hell, Flack?" Danny tipped his head slightly.

"No, just… well, you already seem to have a girl. You just spent three weeks at my place, probably in my bed, with Lindsay Monroe!"

"I did not!" He protested. "Not in your bed anyway." His face turned a deep red and he smiled sheepishly.

Stella smiled at the two of them. "Continue on with whatever conversation it was I interrupted." She backed away, shaking her head as she returned to her chair.

Finally, everyone had left Stella and Don alone to enjoy their baby in their own apartment.

Stella gathered Jordan in her arms and cuddled up next to Don on the couch. As much as it still hurt her to move too much since the surgery, right now she didn't care. She had a family. Finally, after years of searching and finding only loneliness, she belonged. She turned her face up toward Don who was already looking at her. "I'm happy, Don."

"Me too, my Love." He leaned down and kissed her as his arms slipped around her and Jordan.

The family fell asleep as the sun sank below the city skyline.


	7. Bonus Ending Or Beginning :

Danny paced back and forth across the living area of his studio apartment. Watching Jordan during her first three weeks of life and given him a sense of purpose and direction. There was nothing more he wanted than to have a family of his own; and he knew just the person to be part of it.

He let it ring… and ring… and ring. She should be home. _C'mon Lindsay, pick up._ He slammed it down. Talk to her… something he couldn't just do the next day. He had a very important question.

Danny walked through the streets. They were busy as usual, but he didn't notice. He only wanted to see Lindsay.

He buzzed the correct doorbell, hoping she'd come down and let him in. Nothing. He sat down on the curb and waited.

Lindsay knocked. Why wasn't he home? She had tried calling him from her cell, but there was no answer. _Danny, please answer the door._ She thought.

"Hey you." She spun around to see Danny coming up behind her. "Funny I should see you here."

She grinned as she ran into his arms. "I was looking for you."

"Ironic… you found me. Truth is, Montana, I just came from your place. I tried calling you, but you weren't home."

She nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah, I was at the bar trying to get a hold of you. Kinda hoped you might come down and buy me a drink." She blushed slightly as he held her.

Kissing the top of her head, Danny unlocked his door and brought her in. "Had to ask you something… something important."

"Go ahead, Danny." She kissed him gently.

"Umm… I want to go out with you."

She smiled and brushed her fingers through his hair. Taking his glasses off and putting them behind her, she pushed him against the wall. "I don't want to go out."

A wide grin spread across Danny's face and he chuckled to himself. Yeah, this is definitely what he wanted. "I want to be with you, Lindsay… I want to love you and take care of you. I want…"

She smiled. "You want a family don't you? You're jealous of Flack." She teased him.

"110 jealous." He nodded. "Yeah, Linds… that's what I want."

"Me too." She put a finger against his lips. "One step at a time, Detective Messer." She giggled as she let him play with her hair.

"Yes ma'am. Anything you want."

-**And that's all she wrote**-_Written by Officer-In-Blue_-**Support our Troops, they're protecting your ass -**


End file.
